1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of providing a display panel with planar support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current electronic reading device often adopts a conventional LCD or a hard display panel. With development of flexible display panel technology (such as electronic-paper), a flexible display panel is applied for an electronic reading device. A related design can be referred to the Readius by Polymer Vision Inc., Ltd. and to Taiwan Patent No. M369468. As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 provided by Taiwan Patent No. M369468, a sectional folding mechanism is utilized to reduce a folded volume of the electronic reading device and solve the problem that an inner flexible display panel and an outer main body of the electronic reading device are not identical in length when they are expanded horizontally. However, when the flexible display panel is expanded horizontally, such kind of design will cause the flexible display panel can not be fully supported at a position where the sectional folding mechanism is disposed. Accordingly, the flexible display panel will damage due to a press stress at the said position.
Thus, how to design a folding mechanism which can provide a flexible display panel with a better planar support is an important issue in the structural design of an electronic device having the flexible display panel.